


十三只喵

by Sigil



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Avengers Vol. 1 (1963), Dating, Early in Canon, Fluff, Kittens, M/M, Pining, 中文翻译
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:10:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4389518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigil/pseuds/Sigil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>神秘莫测的猫科动物在复仇者大厦横行。与其同时，Steve就是想不出来该怎么邀Tony出去约会。而十三只会瞬间移动的猫对此肯定也没啥帮助。</p>
            </blockquote>





	十三只喵

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Get Some Now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2745788) by [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/pseuds/Sineala). 



正文

闹钟叫得有点太早了，但Steve还是醒了过来，隐约意识到房间某处有声响。不是他的闹钟，Steve迷迷糊糊地想到。听起来像是只猫。复仇者们没有养猫。这不对。  
有东西在他耳边喵喵叫了起来。  
他睁开一只眼，接着另一只，发现一个小小的灰色小猫正盯着他。未升朝阳的光线透过窗帘的边缘洒下，小猫与晨光几乎融成一片灰色。它朝着Steve眨了眨湿漉漉的眼睛，又喵了一声。  
这是一只极其可爱的小猫。Steve内心对它的喜爱和对其来源的怀疑交战着。他很确定门是关上的。Steve瞥了眼确认，他的房门上了锁。没人能够晚上进来放下猫。根本没办法进来。  
“你是个谜，不是吗？”Steve问道，撑着自己坐起来。  
小猫顶了顶他的手。  
它没可能在这里，这就意味着是魔法或科技的作用——Steve不是很确定未来能做到些什么——也就意味着有可能这小猫可能并不像外表那么简单。它或许是某个复仇者敌人设下的陷阱。  
他不能相信它。他必须召唤队伍。  
“来吧，”他说道。小猫真的很不愿意被抱起来，而Steve又不是很擅长抱猫，它用爪子挠了几次，最后Steve还是稳妥地抱住它，希望它没有受伤。“你，我的朋友，来见见复仇者们。”  
Steve打开门，定睛一看。在大厦的走廊里还有一只猫。这一只已经成年了，通体黑色，正盯着自己，绿色的眼睛满是无声的蔑视。Steve周围的大多数猫都用这种眼神。  
复仇者绝对没有两只猫。  
Steve非常确定自己没办法在不放下手中这只猫的同时，抱起现在这只，还不伤到它们。好吧。新计划。他会把手中的带到楼下报告室，把它放在那儿，接着回来，抱起黑色的这只，然后……呼叫复仇者集结？Steve皱起眉。他不可能因为有几只猫就发出紧急呼叫。听起来太滑稽了。但无论如何，这些猫不应该出现的。Steve真的必须这么做。现在。  
在下楼的途中，又有另外两只猫。一只暹罗猫正在楼梯间晃荡，而一只非常、非常大，非常、非常毛茸茸的棕毛猫坐在门厅正中间。Steve觉得它应该是缅因猫。他对猫的种类不是很清楚。  
这里绝对有什么出错了。  
Steve没办法一次控制住四只猫，他必须发出警告。但当他来到楼下，走向报告室时，他意识到自己并不是这里唯一的复仇者。钢铁侠——起床要么非常早，要么就非常非常晚的那个——正站在房间里。他双手稳定地支撑在桌面上，身体前倾，而Reed Richard的脸正在墙上的屏幕里发着光。  
桌子的中间又有三只猫。两只橘色的小猫，和一只白色的。其中一只小猫正在挠另一只摆来摆去的尾巴，然后滚着露出肚皮，前爪捧住脸。真可爱。  
“我的坐标运算也许稍微出了点错，”Reed在屏幕上讲话，Steve一般把他双眼充血的表情与科学家在极端缺乏睡眠下仍在运作联系到一起。  
“听着，”钢铁侠说道，“既然你是个可以在不经意间打开通向谁知道是哪儿传送门的人，那么你至少应该过来拿走小猫们。拜托。就几只。”  
一只橘色小猫跨过桌面，爪子对着斥力炮反射在桌面上隐隐约约的灯光戳来戳去，描绘着钢铁侠带着腕甲的手。钢铁侠弯起手挠着小猫；这是一种无意识的举动，如此闲散，估计他本人都没有意识到。Steve好奇他用腕甲抚弄小猫会不会伤到它，但是小猫呼噜呼噜地叫了起来。显然，它并不在意。  
“就一个星期，”Reed请求道，“一个星期小猫，那时候次元会足够均衡，我就可以再度开启传送门了。说实在的，钢铁侠，就发生过的事情来说这真算不上最坏的。我们这里没有房间给小猫们了。黑蝠王这个星期会来拜访，当然，他会带着破伤风*，你不会希望破伤风在一栋满是猫咪的建筑里，对吧？”  
【*译者注：Lockjaw（破伤风/碎牙），被泰瑞根晶雾转化的异人族皇室伴侣，嘛，根本就个头上戴了个音叉的棕色斗牛犬，黑蝠王老带着它……它自带传瞬间转移功能。】  
钢铁侠的手保护性弯起绕住小猫：“我懂你的意思了。我想我们可以照顾一个星期。”  
“谢谢，”Reed说道，“我欠你一次。”  
屏幕暗了下来，发出静电嘶嘶声，而钢铁侠叹了口气。  
“嗨。”Steve开口了，钢铁侠回头用发光的双眼盯着他。  
“早上好，”即便是经过电子过滤，钢铁侠的声音听起来也颇为疲惫，“我想你也发现猫了。”  
“有多少只？”  
钢铁侠耸耸肩：“我也不知道，想要弄清楚吗？”  
Steve怀里的小猫响亮地喵了一声。  
一共有十三只猫。  
复仇者集结了。大概八点钟的时候，Thor飞上屋顶带下来一只特别不耐烦的猫，它除了耳朵、四肢还有尾巴是深灰色，浑身雪白，大概是混血暹罗猫吧。至此，最后一只猫确定了，数量也清楚了。复仇者把它们圈到厨房里，大家把晨早咖啡放在一旁，聚在早餐桌边。  
“十三，”Jan皱眉，“不吉利。”  
“那个只是迷信。”Hank说道。  
“我可是注意到你没有抚摸那只黑色的，帅哥。”她回嘴道。  
Thor愉快地观察着，Steve在房间里找到的那只灰色小猫正在好奇地戳着妙尔尼尔。“它们都是优秀的野兽。”Thor拖长腔调吟咏道。  
“是啊，”Jan说道，“你告诉他，Thor。”  
“我不知道，”钢铁侠说道，“也许会有些什么。你看过它们的爪子了吗？每一只都多了根趾头。”  
Steve眯眼看着桌面。实际上，没有哪只猫靠近他坐着，不过他能够看到全部——既然钢铁侠提到了，对，它们都有一个额外的趾头。“这正常吗？”  
钢铁侠耸耸肩：“没听说过，不过相比较于十三只猫坐在同一个房间里，大概不算什么。”  
“也许在它们来的地方这是正常样子……Reed说了它们从哪里来的吗？”Hank问道。  
“他没说，”钢铁侠又叹气道，“另一个次元吧。不管了，直到下周Reed能把它们送回去之前，都该我们管。而我要说的是，这个星期我很有可能不在。我去看看Stark先生能不能找点别的事情让我做。”  
“为什么？”Steve试图压制住胸口突然翻腾起的不开心；他一直很喜欢钢铁侠的陪伴，“过敏，铁壳头？”  
钢铁侠摇摇头。“不，只是……它们看起来很喜欢我。”这绝对是真的；他腿边有一只正在蹭来蹭去，膝盖上还有一只。钢铁侠正在非常非常小心翼翼地抚摸它，“穿着战甲有可能会伤到它们，我可不想冒这个险。尤其是它们也许会撞上某些不应该碰的东西。”  
“有道理。不过，我们会想你的。”Steve说道，因为，好吧，他会想念的。  
“噢，翅膀头，你会注意不到我离开的。”钢铁侠说道。  
某只橘色的小猫从地板跳到了Jan的膝上，然后继续往上跳，现在，它站在桌子正中间凝视着众人。它高傲地抬起脑袋，如泣如诉地喵了起来。  
“它大概是饿了。”Hank说道。  
Steve真希望现在自己不是负责的人。他们真有喂饱十三只猫的食物吗？“我们必须要喂十三只猫？而且——还要——跟在后面打扫？要是它们出去了呢？会安全吗？”Steve对于猫一无所知。从Jan和Hank看着他的方式——还有钢铁侠盯着他毫无表情的目光来看——他觉得答案很明显了，“你确定Reed不能带走它们？”  
“我和Reed谈话时你在场，”钢铁侠指出来，“如果它们和他待在一起，会碰上破伤风。什么都比那个好。”  
“我们会喂你吃东西的，”Jan对着猫抬高了音调，“我们会喂饱你们全部，饥饿的小猫们。再等一下下，我们就会想出解决方法。”  
桌子上的小猫又喵了一声……消失了。  
接着小猫重新出现在了柜台上，就在钢铁侠坐着的地方，旁边是Hank扔下未喝半满的咖啡杯。  
Steve死盯着。他仍处于习惯未来的阶段，这是真的，但他非常确定这可不是未来的猫所具备的本领。否则应该有人会提到的。  
“其他人都看到了，对吧？”Hank问道，语气听起来颇为警惕。  
剩下的队伍成员都点点头；他们看起来和Steve一样吃惊。小猫把脑袋伸进咖啡杯里，试验性地舔了舔，露出一副恶心的表情，接着再次鼓起勇气把脑袋伸进马克杯中。  
另一只猫——灰色的那只——传送到它身边，发出了清晰可闻“噗”的一声。  
“好吧，”钢铁侠在大家的一片沉默中开口了，“我猜它们实际上和破伤风有共同之处。我应该通知一下Reed。也许他能问问黑蝠王。”  
“是的，”Steve目瞪口呆地看着第三只猫魔法般地出现在柜台上，“你应该这么做。”  
“钢铁侠？”Jan问道，语调变得有点尖锐，“你是坐在那里的人。你不准备阻止那些猫喝咖啡吗？”  
钢铁侠摊开双手。手掌的斥力炮灯光黯淡。“听着，”他说道，“就我来看，既然外星传送猫大到可以自己够到咖啡，那么他们有资格喝上。”  
“这还真是体现了你的风格，”尽管无法分辨面具下的表情，但Steve觉得Hank看起来大为震惊，“拜托千万不要养孩子。”  
Jan靠近小猫们，挥了挥手：“嘶。嘘！下来！”  
猫咪抬头看着她，其中两只消失了，夹杂着空气膨胀声回到地板上。  
现在他们有十三只会传送的猫，而且他们很饿。Steve揉了揉鼻梁，叹了口气。  
会议中断了，因为钢铁侠消失不见去联系Reed了——他自己宣称的——过了不一会，令人眼花缭乱的大批猫玩具、猫粮、猫砂盒，更多猫粮，裹着古怪毛毯的柱子，以及一些Steve根本叫不出名字的玩意出现在了大厦里，这些毛茸茸、叮当作响的东西慢慢排队登场。Steve猜想肯定是钢铁侠在网上下了订单。  
“Reed和我已经扫描对照了猫咪们的行动路径，”钢铁侠说道，“看起来它们不会传送出大厦的范围。Reed给出的理论是，它们能感知到传送门的所在地——也就是我们的地下室——而它们不喜欢走失。所以不用担心它们会迷路。你会做得很好的，翅膀头。”  
“好吧。”Steve看着钢铁侠走出前门，飞向天空，喷射靴迸发出火焰，感觉自己多了一点自信。  
通常来说，他会出去慢跑，但Steve真的很不想离开一栋满是传送猫咪的大厦，于是他改变主意去了健身室。结果，他之前在楼梯间碰见的那只暹罗猫正蹲坐在举重椅上。它盯着他——猫会盯人吗？——接着喵喵叫起来。  
Steve好奇这群外星猫到底有多聪明。  
“实际上，我想用那个。”Steve咕哝着。他虽然感觉很滑稽，但是也许猫能够理解他。  
它抽了抽尾巴，坐在原地丝毫不离。猫。上帝啊。Steve惊叹自己怎么会觉得一只猫能懂得自己的意思。  
“没关系，”他说道，走向拳击吊袋，“你继续用吧。”  
他觉得猫赢了这回合。  
一小时后——这期间Steve又获得了三只同样对他无动于衷的猫咪观众，它们全都传送通过了锁住的门——他决定自己受够了。于是，Steve冲了个凉，穿上衣服，当他走到楼上时，发现Tony已经回家了。为什么不行呢？这可是他的家。不过，Steve对Tony愿意出现在一堆猫中间还是有点吃惊，这甚至让他有点愧疚。他觉得让十三只传送猫咪入侵大厦已经远超越了普通的房东租户关系范畴了；他不希望Tony感觉自己慷慨给出的房子没能被好好对待。  
Tony坐在厨房桌子旁，面前有一堆报纸和一个平板。他一只手翻阅着平板，一只手漫不经心地抚摸着旁边椅子上盘踞的一只黑色猫咪，只要Tony稍微停下来，它就会用脑袋去拱他的手。  
Steve停在门口，盯着里面，敏锐地察觉到了——他几乎从不曾放任自己如此——Tony Stark对他近乎于荒谬的吸引力。  
这个再也不违法了。他在网上查过的，有一次，就在深夜，当他确定周围没有人时。那是他遇到Tony一周后，当时Steve非常确定冰块并没有将他身上那种……欲望……给冻死。他错过了很多历史。许多勇敢的人为自己，也为对方，站了出来。Steve读了足够多的资料来明白现代人们的开放。游行。在很多地方，甚至可以结婚。在注册军事服务时，军队再也不会问到了。那时候的他，不知道怎么回答。而现在，他可以是……同性恋。双性恋——网络说现在人们用这个词了。  
然而，就算他是的，也并不意味Tony会是。即便他是，也不意味着Tony会想要他。

另一件美妙的事情——Steve试图专注于积极的一面，无论希望多渺茫——就是这并不违反复仇者章程。他非常确定这点。其实章程并没有提到任何类似的事情。然而，Hank和Jan在一起了；如果复仇者们能够在一起……好吧，Tony就像是荣誉复仇者，不是吗？他是众人的赞助商。这里实际上没有任何指挥系统。而Steve确定Tony不会利用身份占他便宜。不管怎么看，他都不会有这种想法。这事很明显不会发生。  
Tony坐在那里，领带松散，马甲搭在椅子上，衬衫的第一颗纽扣解开了，Steve只是想要触摸他。他想让手指滑过Tony喉咙下的凹陷，感受到脉搏的跳动；他想要用力亲吻他直到无法呼吸。他想要让Tony弯起嘴角，想要让他开怀大笑。有一半走出西装的Tony看起来像是某个他可以触摸到的人。  
但Tony真的很少触摸他人。不轻易，不随意。Steve了解这点。Tony触碰到他的次数Steve一只手就能数出来。当然，他不是真的有在计数。  
然而，很明显，Tony会触摸猫咪。  
黑色的猫在Tony的手指下发出呼噜声，而Tony的嘴角闪过不易察觉满足的微笑。  
Steve不会嫉妒一只猫的。这个太……白痴了，他告诉自己。这种情绪太可笑，甚至没有词语能来形容。  
Tony撩开遮住眼睛的头发，抬起头，露出一个明亮耀眼、大大的微笑，让Steve的膝盖有点软。“嘿，Cap。”  
“你发现猫咪们了，哈？”  
Tony点点头，笑容仍挂在脸上。“钢铁侠告诉我了，是的。我决定要亲自来看看才行。”那只黑猫用头顶了顶Tony。“嘘，嘿，”他喃喃低语道。Tony对着一只猫讲话不应该这么可爱的，“我还在摸你呢，别担心。”  
好吧，现在Steve也许是在嫉妒一只猫了。  
黑色的猫喵喵叫起来，同时，Steve注意到，另一只近乎于全黑两侧是棕色的猫，传送了过来，整个身体缠住Tony的脚。  
“它们喜欢你。”Steve说道，印象深刻。  
Tony扬起一条眉毛。“我有魔法手指，”他说话的语调近乎于淫荡，Steve竭力不要因此呛到。Tony没那个意思。这只是他的说话方式。接着Tony伸出一只手，“你想要摸摸Black吗？”  
Steve笑了：“你给它们取名了？”  
“当然。”Tony指出来。“这是Black，那边的是Brown——”这只缅因猫是棕色的——“柜子上的那只叫做Red。”  
Red根本不是红色；Red是一只毛发光亮，脸上有一圈白毛，胸口也是白色的灰猫。Steve皱起眉。  
“呃，Tony？”  
“Orange和Yellow，“Tony继续轻快地介绍道，“是那两只橘色小猫的名字。Green是一只巨大而又毛茸茸的白色怪物。Blue是玳瑁色的，Violet是一只小黑猫，你带到楼下的那只叫做Grey——”至少这只是灰色的，Steve心想——“White就是那只白色的小猫。暹罗猫叫做Gold，那只白色的，看起来像是暹罗猫被洗得褪色的叫做Silver——”  
“你全部用颜色给它们命名？”Steve怀疑地问道，“绝大多数名字都和猫的颜色不相符。”  
Tony指着脚边那只近乎全黑的猫说道：“而最后这只叫做None。”  
Steve盯住：“那个……甚至不是颜色名。”  
“坏啤酒会让你拉肚子，但伏特加不会*，”Tony欢快地说道，仿佛是在引用什么东西，“明白了吗？”  
“什么？”  
“电阻器和电容器的色码，”Tony仍然在快乐地作出阐明，“你的灵魂需要更多工程学，Cap。而这绝对不是最差的色彩记忆法，所以，别做鬼脸啦。”  
他没有在做鬼脸，是吧？“你用电器元件给它们命名，”Steve说道，脑袋仍在试图弄清楚刚才的东西。  
【译者注：Tony的原话是Bad beer rots out your guts but vodka goes well。这是用来帮助记忆电阻器/电容器色码的句子。作为最为常用的两种电器元件，不同的色环/色点排列表示不同参数（又称色标法）。  
这套记忆法还有个句子是Bad boys rape our young girls but Violet gives willingly. Get Some Now (指代电容量公差代码Green.Silver. None)。这句话的后半段Get Some Now，也就是本文的标题——有双关意味：快去送花，快行动去获得女孩的心→针对犹犹豫豫的队长。显然，这玩意直译做标题完全不能看啊……】  
“它们可是有十三只。你可以自己试试怎么在短时间内为十三个东西起一套名字。”  
“你说得对。”Steve同意了，而Tony又对着他微笑起来。  
“也许我该给某只起名叫做Pixel*。如果还有一只的话。”  
“嗯？”  
“你知道的，”Tony说道，“《穿壁猫》里的那只。等等。你不知道。没关系。不要读那本书。呃。”他摇了摇头，“不要管我，我实在是累糊涂了。你不应该读海因莱因后期作品的。”  
【*译者注：Pixel，好吧，皮克斯啰，也有“像素”之意。而《The Cat Who Walks Through Walls穿壁猫》是罗伯特·安森·海因莱因——美国现代科幻小说之父的作品，星际迷航就他写的。他后期的作品质量不佳，包括《穿壁猫》这本，所以Tony说不推荐。】  
“好吧。”Steve困惑地说道。  
Tony推开平板，而None——Steve承认也许这个名字开始在他心里生根了——带着一股猫咪独有的“允许你摸她是你一种恩赐”的气息，跳到了Tony的膝盖上。Tony继续咧嘴着： “看看，现在我有两只了。”  
Steve看着Tony的笑容，渴望在肚子里纠缠。  
他必须说点什么。他必须去问他。他能做到的。他打过仗。而这不过是约会。最坏的结果就是Tony拒绝了他。Tony也许不感兴趣，也许根本就不喜欢男人。  
“那个，”Steve说道，向着Tony露出最佳微笑，希望对方不要看出自己掩藏在下面的紧张，“有时间想去喝咖啡吗？”  
Tony的笑容更灿烂了些。“当然，Cap，”他轻松地回答道，好像根本无需考虑，“你怎么知道我刚好需要咖啡振奋的？等我去拿上外套。猫咪们自己也能好好待上一会。”  
Tony小心地把None从腿上放下，站起来，走到衣柜去找围巾和外套。Steve意识到他根本没考虑会有这种可能性。Tony完全不认为这是个约会。他觉得这就是喝咖啡。  
Steve应该说什么？他应该说些不同的吗？这和邀女士出去约会不一样？Steve上网的时候有印象现在男人也约会了，而且并不是在更衣室或后巷里偷偷摸摸的口交。也许这意味着Tony对此完全没兴趣，所以在他脑子里完全没有约会的可能性。这比他是直男更糟糕。  
好吧，Steve心想，等下可要尬尴了。  
咖啡店繁忙而拥挤，而Steve，和往常一样，心中满是对未来的敬畏，挫败地盯着菜单上一排排种类繁多的咖啡。他现在懂得如何要大杯黑咖啡了，虽然这不需要几句话就能结束点单。买咖啡是未来令人厌烦的事物之一，不过，Steve感激地发现自己再也不用喝波斯特姆了*，所以他能忍受下去。现今所有人喝咖啡的劲头就像不知道这东西应该有限量一样，而Tony如果没了咖啡大概会死掉。  
【译者注：Postum/波斯特姆 是一种无咖啡因的咖啡替代饮品】  
“你要喝什么？”Tony站在他身边问道。Steve刚准备张开嘴回答，Tony就笑着摇摇头，“不用说了，Cap，我能猜到。无聊的黑咖啡。你就从没有尝试过其他美妙的饮料？”  
“我完全不知道点什么好，”Steve说道，这是实话。要是他点了不喜欢的东西怎么办？在扔掉之后再买杯新的吗？他觉得Tony会。但Steve不接受这种浪费与随意。  
Tony的嘴角弯起，勾起浅浅的微笑。“噢，拜托。这么办吧，我给你买杯新东西，如果你不喜欢，我就跟你换。或者给你买点别的什么。这样你至少能够说自己尝过了。”  
“好吧，”他说道。Tony是很难以拒绝的。不过如果Tony能喝的话，至少不会浪费。Steve好奇Tony是不是猜到自己会这么反应。  
等他们排到收银台时，Tony点了一杯黑咖啡以及某种在Steve听来更像是甜点的东西，他可以接受的。Steve掏出了钱包，但这份胜利只能持续几秒——如果Tony能让他来买单咖啡的话，那么这就有点点像是约会了——接着Tony把他的手拂开了。  
“让我来付吧，”Tony递出自己的卡，说话的语气和他为队伍买东西时一模一样。这根本就是，Steve意识到：来自复仇者资助人的好意。Steve英勇地不让这个举动击垮自己的斗志，“你甚至都不知道自己是不是喜欢，这绝对不该由你付钱的。”  
“下次我来买给你。”Steve提议道。  
Tony以“我的钱几乎只是无意义数字”的方式耸耸肩。Steve觉得这大概是因为Tony负责签发他作为复仇者的薪水吧。毕竟说到底这些钱都是他的：“如果你坚持的话。”  
他们安静地等待着，直到柜台后有个女孩叫了Tony的名字。Tony接过自己的黑咖啡，递给Steve一杯看起来像是巧克力奶昔的东西。它的顶上面竟然有掼奶油和巧克力糖浆。  
Steve用怀疑的目光打量着：“这是咖啡？”  
Tony咧开嘴笑了，递给他一个塑料吸管，领着两人走到角落的一对椅子边：“就像我说的，如果你不喜欢，我们可以换。”  
他们坐了下来，Steve把吸管插入饮料呷了一口。这个尝起来……很像是巧克力奶昔。只不过带有咖啡，还洒了一些磨碎的巧克力碎屑。“非常甜，”Tony慑人的蓝色目光盯着他的时间有点太长了，在这注视下Steve努力表达道，“和我所期待的不太一样。”他把饮料放在两人中间的桌子上。  
Tony像是魔术师变把戏一样灵巧地对换了两杯饮料，Steve感激地喝了一口普通咖啡。“好吧，现在你知道了，”Tony说道，“可可碎片星冰乐大概不是你的菜。”现在Tony在喝那个奶昔似的东西了，Steve努力不要看着Tony的嘴唇裹住吸管。他本来就对Tony的嘴巴有着许多极端不恰当的想法了，而这绝对不会有助于减少那些念头。Tony咽下饮料然后——哦，上帝啊——舔掉嘴上的鲜奶油。“那么，复仇者的生活如何？”  
这不是约会。这是团队报告。“不错，不错，”Steve说道，他很确定胸口那种沉没感来自自己整颗心脏，“我——我过得很好。”  
“好的，”Tony微笑着，“很高兴听见你这么说。”  
Steve最后变为向Tony汇报复仇者最近的所有活动，包括钢铁侠关于猫咪们的报告。Tony谈了很多有关SI以及他最近的工作的事情。Tony像颗磁石一样吸引人与他谈话，他会投入全部精力对待任何事物，尤其是当话题转到他计划为钢铁侠战甲所做的升级时。  
Steve很可惜他们已经喝完所有饮料了，因为现在Tony处在他最为难以抗拒的时刻：生气勃勃，神采奕奕，一边说一边大幅度做出姿势，仿佛他有个可以改变一切事物的主意，仿佛他可以靠着自己的思想改变全世界，然而，他确实可以。Steve喜爱这样的Tony。他想要亲吻他，想要伸出自己的双手，牢牢握住Tony的手。  
“所以我想我能提高斥力炮至少五个百分点的效率，”Tony笑着说道，一边和Steve两人一起走向门口，“我知道这听起来不多，但是相信我，最后的效果将会是惊人的。”  
“我相信你会的，”Steve回答，接着两人来到了大街上。他应该说些什么吗？说点更像是约会的话语？Tony会明白暗示吗？Steve咽了咽口水，“听着，我想说今天真的非常愉快，并且——”  
Tony口袋里的手机响了起来，他拿出手机对着屏幕做出一副愤愤不平的表情。“对不起，Steve，我必须走了，”但他接着停了下，表情柔和起来。Tony对着Steve露出美丽得令人心碎的表情。好吧，至少Steve的心碎了，“今天很棒。我们应该多出来的，好吗？”  
如果这是场约会，他应该吻他了。  
“是的，”Steve回答道，没等他能说点别的，Tony就走了，留他独自站在人行道上。  
这不是约会。  
可Steve没办法停下对于Tony嘴唇的绮想。  
该死的。  
当晚上Steve回家时，他发现Tony正坐在沙发上，被楼里大概三分之二数量的猫科动物包围了，平板被扔在他面前的咖啡桌上。Orange和Yellow蜷缩在Tony的膝盖上，None再一次缠住了他的腿，Black趴在他身体一侧，Silver在另一侧，而Red和Brown则坐在靠近他头的沙发顶上。Tony的眼睛半闭，露出浅浅的微笑，如果他是其中一只猫的话，现在应该在呼噜呼噜叫了。  
当Tony停止挠Silver的耳朵后边转而开始摸Black时，Silver她抓了抓他，不耐烦地，亮出爪子。  
“嘿！”Tony对着猫说。“不要这样。”接着，他脸上依然挂着微笑，又开始抚摸猫咪，“我足够分的，可别太贪婪了。”  
Tony非常擅长使用自己的手。当然，Steve知道这点。有几次Tony在修理钢铁侠的战甲时他就在旁边。Tony非常灵巧。尽管有钱，有名声，但他显然始终是那个热爱用自己双手建造东西的男人。现在的Tony就和平日里他对待所有事物一样，专心致志地投身于抚摸猫咪之中。他的手指滑过绒毛，毫不羞耻，浑然不觉。Tony或许对于触摸人类有所犹豫，但他在触摸猫咪时绝对是倾尽所有，全神贯注。他的微笑如此沉醉，很明显享受得要命。  
他的手指真可爱，Steve心想，神情恍惚地看着Tony的拇指揉捏着欣喜若狂的Silver。  
Steve真的，真的很嫉妒这堆猫咪。  
这不公平。

Black站起来，伸了个懒腰，传送出沙发落在Steve的脚边。Steve尴尬地弯下腰，模仿Tony的动作——他伸出手挠了挠猫咪的后耳。Black嘶叫起来，压低身子，避开Steve的手，然后又传送回了沙发。  
Steve站直了：“我想我没掌握诀窍。”  
Tony眨了眨眼，看着他，仿佛才注意到Steve在这里一样：“想要我的猫科秘密吗，Cap？”  
“当然。”他想要，想要Tony里里外外所有的秘密。不过这大概不好。  
Tony指指沙发的另一端，Steve坐了下来，于是现在Black躺在他们俩之间。它看起来依旧心存怀疑，不过留了下来。Tony盯着Steve看了好几秒：“你是狗派的，对吧？”  
“从没养过任何宠物。”  
“我也没，”Tony说道，“我爸爸不——”他突然停了下来。Steve想Tony现在和猫玩在一起是不是在弥补些什么，“无所谓，但你更喜欢狗？”  
Steve耸耸肩：“我知道怎么抚摸狗，你是这个意思吗。”  
“那是因为狗容易亲近，”Tony说道，“他们会主动靠近你，朝你摇尾巴，只要你想就可以摸，这很好。但是，猫——猫则完全不同。”  
“是吗？”  
Tony用两根手指拂过Silver的后背；Silver开心地揉了揉Tony的大腿：“我和猫，你看，我们互相了解。你不能按照自己的方式抚摸猫咪。你要遵守他们的规则。”  
“你要慢慢来，”Tony说道，他的语气也连同变得缓慢下来，慵懒，随意，“缓慢。巧妙。首先，你要给他们认识你的机会。来，伸出你的手。”  
接着，他伸手握住了Steve，就那么一会会。Steve颤抖了，内心压抑着的欲望被一点一点逼了出来。Tony松开手，而Black开始嗅Steve的手，虽然他还是弓着背，一副高高在上的表情，但可能有点兴趣了。好吧，这就是猫。  
“像这样？”Steve问道。嗓音沙哑。  
Tony的笑容温柔，充满鼓励。“就像这样，”他说道，音调很低，但是依然柔和，“就——对，就这样不要动。不要急。看，他开始对你有好感了。要耐心。”  
于是Steve保持手的姿势不动，而Black是决定他通过了某种测试还是怎么的，开始用脸蹭Steve的手指。  
“现在如何？他喜欢我了？”  
“好吧，”Tony说道，“科学来讲，这意味着，现在，猫认为你是他的了。他在用自己的气味标记你。像是把你用作和其他猫群交流用的留言板。恭喜。”  
Steve皱起鼻子：“真的？”  
“外星猫也许会不同。如果你想的话，”Tony建议道，“我们就假装这意味着他喜欢你。”  
“好吧，我们可以这么做。”Steve同意道。  
Tony轻柔地收回手，放在猫身上。现在，从他膝盖到沙发，都趴满了昏昏欲睡的猫咪们，而Steve绝对有必要停止盯住Tony的手了。他不能再幻想Tony的手放在自己身上。Steve摸了摸Black。Black看来并不介意。  
“就这样，”Tony说道，仍然在微笑，“他喜欢你。看看，你抓住窍门了。”  
缓慢。巧妙。  
他可以既缓慢又巧妙。  
也许Tony的建议不仅仅可以用在猫咪身上。  
他会不断尝试。他会耐心。他能做到。  
Steve对“缓慢”给出的定义就是至少应该等到明天。结果他在第二条早上就抓住了机会，已经接近中午了，Steve在楼下结束了团队武器库存盘点，当他回到楼上时发现Tony又在家工作了——文件，平板以及笔记本电脑随意放在图书馆书桌上，而Green正四肢平摊躺在电脑键盘上。  
Tony松开袖扣，把袖子给卷了起来。他有双好看的手臂。他的一切都很好看。是的，Steve绝对已经被迷得一塌糊涂了。  
他清了清喉咙，Tony抬头看过来。  
Steve深吸一口气，他能做到的：“我在想你要不要和我一起吃午饭？”  
Tony微笑起来，看了看手表。“已经十二点差一刻了？”他做了个鬼脸，“中午我有个躲不掉的视频会议，对不起，但是如果你饿了想有个伴一起吃饭的话，我可以休息一下吃个午餐。我们应该有足够的火腿做三明治，除非有人全拿去给喂猫了。”  
Steve想说“这不是我的意思”，但他没办法开口。他在战争中浴血过。他与可怕的超级反派搏斗过。但他没办法开口邀Tony Stark出去约会。  
“当然，”他说道，“三明治永远合适。”  
他有点想踢自己。  
也许这太过巧妙了。  
不过，他喜欢和Tony一起消磨时光。哪怕这并不是约会。也许这样更好。如果Tony永远不知道，也就永远不会拒绝他。Steve绝不愿意失去这个世纪里他所拥有过最好的友谊。第二好的。他更正了一下，满是内疚。他必须把钢铁侠放在第一，不是吗？钢铁侠是他的队友。这并不是说他不喜欢钢铁侠，但是，好吧，和钢铁侠在一起的时候不用担心这些事情。Steve可不会去和钢铁侠约会。  
他真的很想约Tony出去。现在这些看起来都没用。  
厨房里，他给自己倒上一杯牛奶，而Tony走向咖啡机，然后忙着在如同大海般标签上写着“Hank”或“Thor”的剩菜中寻找火腿和切达奶酪。  
“你的三明治还想要点别的什么吗？”  
“辣芥酱，谢谢，”Tony说道，啧啧地喝下咖啡，看着Steve打开不同的橱柜门寻找各种酱料，“不是那——对，这个。”  
他可以为Tony做个三明治。这有些像是约会——只不过是在他脑海里。至少，Steve觉得自己在提供些什么。他在为Tony做些什么。  
Steve把芥末酱涂在面包上，抬头发现Silver传送到柜台上，把脸伸进他的牛奶杯里，开心地喝了起来。  
“下来，”他说道，试着把小猫嘘开，Silver只是看看他然后传送到了橱柜顶上。她走来走去，距离天花板只有几英尺，不满地盯着Steve完成手中的三明治。他给自己又新倒了杯牛奶，哪怕他也是有极限的。  
“你知道的，”Tony说道，“哪怕她不会传送，可能也会想办法跑到那上面去的。”  
Steve把Tony的盘子在放在他面前，自己坐在对面。  
“我知道，”Steve说道。但这并没让他感觉好受点。  
Tony差不多三口就吃掉了半个三明治，散发出心不在焉的气息，好像食物是种很麻烦的东西只不过他的大脑需要它们来维持工作。但是接着他咽了下去，微笑起来：“嘿，这个真的很棒。谢谢。”  
Steve觉得自己的脸热起来。这很痛苦。“我真的不需要做什么，只不过把它们放在一起而已。”  
“这比我能做给自己的好多了，”Tony仍然在微笑，“所以谢谢了。”  
这很好，Steve告诉自己。Tony喜欢他。哪怕Tony的喜欢和他想要的那种并不一样，但依旧是件好事。  
“好吧，不客气。”他尴尬地说道。  
他是不是该说点别的？再试着约Tony出去？Steve张开嘴——  
Blue凭空出现在餐桌上，直奔Tony剩下的那半边三明治。  
“不，”Tony严厉地说道，接着Blue跳了起来消失在半空中。Tony叹了口气。“我得说，他们这么做的时候我挺不安的。”他添上了一句，露出笑容。  
“不要投入太多感情了，”Steve警告他，“他们只在这里待上一周。”  
Steve心想，话虽这么说，但他们也许可以领养一只小猫，一只普通的地球猫。很明显，猫咪让Tony很开心。可他们的生活如此不可预测，大厦也不总是很安全。那么，还是算了吧。  
Tony眨眼间把那半块三明治吃下肚，然后不知羞耻地开始舔手指。  
Steve就这么盯着。他很确定Tony不是故意这么做的，但是，神啊，Tony的嘴还有他的手指——他没办法忍耐了。Steve感觉一股热流涌向小腹，他尴尬地在桌子下面换了个姿势，希望不需要马上站起来。  
叹着气，Tony又看了下手表：“还有五分钟开会。必须走了。谢谢你的三明治。”  
然后他从椅子上站起来走了，留Steve独自一人，茫然，尴尬，半硬着。  
那么，他想，这不管用。  
Steve盯着自己丝毫未动的三明治，推开了盘子。  
Blue又传送回了桌子上，不耐烦地喵喵叫着。Steve叹了口气，从三明治的火腿上撕下一块喂给她。  
至少他能通过食物赢得某人的心。  
\-----------  
Steve最不缺的就是决心。他知道有些人把这个称之为固执——还用上各种消极词汇来形容——但他是个使命必达的男人。他要约Tony Stark出去。哪怕Tony说不。他也会弄清楚到底该怎么做才能让Tony明白自己。一定会有办法的。  
第二天下午他觉得自己的机会来了。Tony又在家里办公，当Steve走过图书馆敞开的大门时，映入眼帘的是现在已经非常熟悉的场景了——Tony在笔记本上涂写着某些看起来像是高科技的东西，用的是左手，而None正蜷缩在他的右手边。  
“Tony，”他问道，Tony抬头看他。Steve用手揉了揉头发，“我在想你能——”  
Steve的复仇者卡片发出了响亮的哔哔声，Steve强压住自己想骂人的冲动。这不是美国队长应有的行为。  
“复仇者们！”透过扬声器，Hank的声音很微小。屏幕打开了，Steve可以看见他已经换好装，在耳边的Jan则已经缩小为了黄蜂大小，“我们在市中心碰到了Zemo，这里需要些帮助。”  
Thor低沉的嗓音经过卡片传来回响：“确实！”  
Steve点了点卡片回复道：“Cap收到。马上来。”  
他等着钢铁侠熟悉的声音前来报道。没有。钢铁侠有时候会很……飘忽不定，但他在事后总会解释道那是因为Tony在别的地方需要他。可现在Tony在这里。那么，钢铁侠在哪里？  
Tony看向他的脸浮现出了一种奇怪的领悟感。  
“没什么你需要担心的，”Steve安抚Tony，“复仇者已经控制住形势了。好吧，只要钢铁侠马上现身，我们会控制住形势的。不要介意我刚才说的——那个可以等等。”  
Tony看起来并没有轻松一点。“没事的，”他说道，“你该走了。”  
“我希望能够让钢铁侠搭我一程，”Steve说道，“他比任何其他方式都要更快些。但他没有回答。”  
Tony看起来有些……羞愧？担心？反正，有些奇怪。“今天我让他出去了，”他说道，“机密工作。我……不知道他没带上复仇者卡片。你应该走了，穿上战斗服吧，自己过去。我会呼叫他的。他也许会晚点。”  
Steve咧嘴笑了，很感激Tony在这里。“哦，谢谢，”他一边说道一边跑向门口，“那就太好了！”  
Tony在这里真是太幸运了，Steve想到，换上了他的制服。Tony总是知道该怎么找到钢铁侠。  
等摩托车载着他到了战斗现场时，黄蜂女，蚁人以及Thor正在退败，但当Steve的盾牌飞向路灯然后反弹狠狠击中Zemo时，Thor露给他一个大大的胜利笑容。然而，这并没有遏制住Zemo多久，当黄蜂女从上方俯冲而下释放她的爆炸能量，而Steve则抓紧他的盾牌冲向混战时，他意识到队伍条件反射所使用的战术因为钢铁侠的缺席而失效了。  
一颗子弹嗡鸣着擦过Steve的左耳，太近了，他知道自己期盼着钢铁侠能在这里，在他身旁，在他背后，掩护着他——  
一个熟悉的电子过滤声在耳边噼啪响起，钢铁侠出现在了频道里。谢天谢地。“嗨，翅膀头，”钢铁侠拉长调子说道，“对不起我来晚了。你想我了吗？”  
金红色快速飞过天空，出现在Steve视野的边缘，隐约可见，他微笑起来。  
“我总是在想你，铁壳头，”他说道，“你知道的。”  
钢铁侠大笑起来，降落在Steve的身旁，回到了他应该在的地方，他举起双手，斥力炮开始发出蓝色光芒。他们是一个团队。  
“来吧！”钢铁侠喊道，“复仇者们！让我们开始吧！”  
蚁人现在有二十英尺高了，黄蜂女仍在发射着能量波，Thor挥动着他的锤子，Steve轻而易举地挡住了Zemo接下来的三次攻击，而钢铁侠则以斥力射线反击。他们的合作完美无缺。  
至少有些事情还是很顺利的。  
Steve本来准备问钢铁侠为什么没有随身携带复仇者卡片的，但在战后汇报的时候这念头从脑子里溜走了（绝对不是因为他在想怎么约Tony出去，Steve告诉自己）。等他确认没有任何人受伤后就去冲了个凉，那个时候他才记起来应该首先问问钢铁侠有关卡片的事情……好吧，等他走出浴室时钢铁侠已经没影了。  
不过，他找到Tony了。  
Tony正四肢平摊躺在沙发上，陷入沉睡中。他仰面躺着，头垫在靠枕上，一只手从沙发边沿垂下，指尖擦过地板。他的马甲和领带不见了，身上穿着的扣结领白衬衫有点点脏——是机油渍吗？——以及西装套裤。Steve没听到他谈起SI有任何重要的死线，但他不禁好奇Tony在做些什么，因为他看起来彻底精疲力竭了，仿佛没什么能够吵醒他。Tony双眼下的黑眼圈深得近乎瘀痕，头发一团糟，散乱于额头上。  
两个橘色小猫中的一只——Orange，Steve想，或许是Yellow吧——正蜷缩在Tony的胸口，也睡着了。Tony的胸膛随着呼吸起起伏伏，不过并没有打搅到小猫，它就像一团橙色的小毛线球，双眼紧闭着，很明显和Tony一样疲惫。  
太可爱了。  
Steve低头看着Tony，胸腔之中涌出汇集起一股保护欲，明亮而充满爱恋，没等他反应过来自己在做什么，手就已经伸了出来拂开Tony额前的散发。就在Steve的手指堪堪擦过Tony的脸颊时，他想了起来，Tony不喜欢触摸人。他不可以触摸Tony的。  
但是Tony，看起来，并不介意在睡梦中触摸人，因为就在Steve能够拿开自己的手之前，Tony扬起头碰上了他的手指。Tony的皮肤很温暖，他发出了一种类似于舒服满意的咕哝声。浅浅的几不可察的笑容出现在Tony的嘴角。Steve希望他梦到美好的东西。他喜欢Tony快乐的时候。  
我已经把半颗心给了你，他想到，而我不知道怎么办才好。  
Steve伸手拿来在沙发另一端叠好的毯子，盖在Tony的腿上。  
他能做到的。真的不够。  
（I'm half in love with you already, he thinks. And I don't know what to do.  
呜呜呜，如此美妙的一句，希望自己有表达出那种感觉……）  
第二天，Steve意识到他真正需要的是帮助。建议。很明显，他自己根本没主意该怎么约Tony出去。Steve并没有经历过多少约会，也许复仇者们可以帮上他。朋友不就是这个作用吗？他考虑问Thor，但是他觉得阿斯加德人的约会很可能涉及屠杀动物，而这可不是中庭作风。Steve真不太想去问Hank，他知道Hank和Jan在一起非常快乐。不过在见过两人后，Steve怀疑，Jan一个人把所有问题都提完了。因为当Hank觉得没人看向他时，会一直盯着Jan仿佛不敢相信自己的生活会如此美好。这很甜美，但也意味着Hank大概没什么帮助。  
实话说，钢铁侠不在是个遗憾，因为Steve真的很想去问他。钢铁侠是他最好的朋友，虽然他从没聊过自己的感情生活，但考虑他和Tony两人花在一起的时间，Steve确定钢铁侠肯定非常非常了解Tony。他可以给自己一些关于Tony的小贴士，告诉他面对Tony该聊些什么话题谈些什么内容。钢铁侠甚至可能告诉他Tony到底喜不喜欢男人，因为，好吧，作为一个保镖，他绝对知道Tony有没有和男人出去过，对吧？但是钢铁侠不在。  
那就只剩下Jan了，她也是个不错的选择，因为，好吧……Jan认识Tony，在她成为复仇者之前就认识。并且Steve喜欢Jan。所有人都喜欢Jan，她人很好，不会因为知道这点而嘲笑他，Steve根本想不出Jan会因为知道他是同性恋就变得不友好。不过，Steve并不准备提及这点，也不准备特别点明对方是Tony，或许，他可以把话题推向提及Tony的方向。Steve可以巧妙点。这是他的新方式，无论如何，他要试一试。  
这感觉就像是在部署作战计划，考虑策略与计谋。一场人生大作战。这样比喻大概会让某些人嗤之以鼻，不过实际上可以让Steve感觉好很多。策略是他了解的东西。约会可不是。  
Jan正坐在图书馆里一张加装厚软垫的椅子上，翻阅着时尚杂志。她踢掉了鞋子，蜷缩起来，光着脚，窝在椅子中。Jan膝盖上摊开着一个速写本，页面上满是一气画成的沙漏型身材，待选的模特们，身上画着完成阶段的衣服。她一边咬着铅笔的末端，一边沉思着。有一只猫咪——Violet，Steve想——正躺在她旁边的椅子上，呼噜呼噜叫。  
“嘿，”Jan抬头微笑道，“昨天战斗后我就没看到钢铁侠了，但如果你是在找Tony，他在——”  
为什么Jan觉得他在找钢铁侠或者Tony？他真的不是在找前者就是在找后者吗？他就这么明显？  
Steve举起一只手。“实际上，我正在找你。和复仇者无关，”他迅速说道，以免她觉得是公事，“我只是……需要些建议。私人建议。”  
Jan把速写本放在一旁，眼睛闪过一丝兴趣：“继续。”  
“是有关于——”Steve使劲咽了咽口水，“有关于约会的。我不知道——怎么约人出去，我需要帮助。我不知道现在人们是怎么对待这事的。”  
“哦！”Jan的微笑更灿烂愉快了，“你在考虑和某人约会，太棒了。我觉得你除了直接问她出去不需要做任何其他事。你看过自己吗？你的微笑，那些女孩会直接坠入爱河的。不要害羞。或者害羞也行。她也许会喜欢。你脸红的时候很可爱。就像这样。”  
Jan说得好像Steve在使用某种武器，或者是有目的地计算着什么。但谈这种问题只会让Steve脸红得发疼。  
Steve的脸还在燃烧。“我试过了，”他说道，“约出去的部分。我感觉自己没做对。我们出去喝过咖啡，但是……当那人不知道这是约会的时候，你会怎么做？”  
Jan若有所思地皱起眉：“你确定用过‘约会’这个词吗？在你开口的时候？”  
“呃。”Steve哑然。  
“这就是你的问题所在了。你应该从这点开始，”Jan看着他，表情同时混杂着喜爱和生气。“这没什么可怕的，”她添上一句，Steve不知道现在自己的脸看起来什么样子，“最坏也就是她说‘不’而已”  
Steve咬了咬嘴唇。“我甚至不知道他喜不——”他刚开口，就顿住了，满心恐惧，他刚刚说太多了，要是Jan和自己想象的不一样，无法接受怎么办？  
Jan张大嘴，很长一段时间只字未出，接着她微笑起来。Steve颤抖地吸了口气。  
“你从没对任何人说过你喜欢男人，对吧？”  
Steve依然呼吸急促，头晕目眩：“没。”  
“恭喜，”Jan伸出手捏了捏Steve的手，“欢迎来到未来。”  
“谢谢你，”Steve虚弱地说道。他的大脑已经停止工作，整个人重重地坐到Jan身旁的椅子上。  
“对不起，我以为你是直的。直接说出来比行为更有效，”Jan鼓励地说道，“我听说。”  
Steve试着微笑。“我——我希望如此。如果我希望和……一个男人……约会，无论如何。我想他至少得察觉到这点。”  
“好吧，你的问题，”Jan抿住嘴唇，“确实相当复杂。你明白的，这还真不是我的专业领域。但我想这种情况下，你可以从他的朋友入手——你认识他的朋友吗？——既然你不想直接问他，可以通过他们弄清楚他到底是同性恋或者双性恋。如果他是的，你就直接邀他出去约会。记得用上‘约会’这个词。”  
尽管Steve早就在内心计划好不要告诉Jan任何事情。但他双手搓了搓脸，深吸了一口气。  
“你认识他的，”他说道，“是Tony。”  
Jan咧开嘴笑看着他，透出些微满意，看起来并不怎么吃惊。Steve估计自己够明显了。“哦，Steve！”  
“你是他的朋友，”Steve说道，语气介于绝望与如释重负之间，此时他内体的肾上腺素流动速度快得如同在战场上，“你知道——你觉得我有机会吗？”  
Jan歪过头，皱起鼻子思考着。“我从没听说他和男人约过会，他也没和我谈过有关的东西，”Jan说道，就在Steve失望的心正在坠落，准备碎成粉碎之际，她举起一根手指，“但是他在年轻的时候，有一些……亲密……的友谊，如果说Tony和男人在一起过，我绝对不会吃惊。我只是从不知道而已，不敢确定。”  
“哦。”Steve喃喃自语，满心失望。  
Jan伸出手，再一次捏了捏他的手。Steve抬起头看着她。“但是他喜欢你，”Jan坚决地说道，“他很喜欢你。谁都看得出来。我觉得你应该约他出去。他是个好人，你知道的，就算你示爱而他不感兴趣，他也绝不会……态度恶劣……”  
“我知道。”Steve回答道。他意识到一点，至少，Tony不会对此残忍或者充满怨恨。  
Jan拍了拍他的手：“只要你想，你的秘密在我这儿都会很安全。冲吧，复仇者。你能做到的。勇敢点。”  
勇敢。他能做到的。  
“Tony，”Steve说道，“我在想——我在想，你愿意和我一起吃午餐吗。”  
作为约会，他的大脑在反复不断地喊叫着。作为约会。出去约会。和我约会。说啊，Rogers。  
他做不到。他说不出口。他看着Tony，而Tony微笑地看着他，表情热情又真挚，而……Steve他做不到。  
“当然，”Tony说道，“午餐听起来不错。”  
实际上，这确实是一顿，非常棒的午餐。他们去了一家Tony很久之前就想试一试的帕尼尼餐厅。两人轻松地花了一个小时在那里，他们讨论了猫咪，Tony告诉了Steve最近手头忙着的所有工作。无论Tony谈论任何东西都会令听者入迷——有时候他会在餐巾上勾画电路和斥力炮设计图——Steve爱死这一切了。他真的，真的很喜欢Tony。他不想要失去这些。  
但他想要更多。  
Steve拒绝再一次让Tony买单，但Tony固执地不让他付钱，最后两人平摊了费用。这绝对不是个约会。  
然后，他们站在人行道上，Tony看着他微笑。“今天真不错，”有那么一瞬间，Tony看起来似乎想要说些什么，但又止住了，Steve不敢想象他想说些什么，“没办法，长岛的工厂需要我。我得走了，今晚见，嗯？”  
“待会见。”Steve一边看着Tony走远，一边用脚擦了擦水泥地面，他把外套裹紧了些，叹了口气。  
下一次。下一次他会开口的。就明天。他能做到的。  
第二天晚上，他们在一起看电视了，就只有Steve和Tony，以及和往常一样随机的各色传送猫咪。他们分坐在沙发的两端，但这是个很小的沙发。如果想要的话，Steve伸出手就能触摸到Tony。他确实很想。  
Tony面前放着一个平板，有三只猫在他手臂范围内。他一边翻阅浏览好像是专利申请的东西，一边懒懒地轮流挠着三只猫咪。他甚至看都没有看独自闪烁着，音量被调小的电视。  
Steve则盯着电视——好吧，他在假装自己在看电视——虽然这个电影至少播了一个半小时了，但实际上Steve压根不知道两人到底在看些什么。他的大脑被各种变幻纷杂的想法给吞噬了，他模拟着自己开口约Tony出去后的所有可能场面：Tony说好，Tony吻了他；Tony说不行，Tony把他从队伍里踢出去；也许Zemo又来进犯，打断了一切。Steve想也许这就是Tony每天无时不刻地思考方式，他探索未来的方式。也许这就是为什么他老是看起来筋疲力尽。  
电影结束了，演职员名单从屏幕下方向上爬过。  
Tony抬起他的头。  
机不可失，Steve想到。他重重咽了咽口水，汗流了下来。  
“我在想什么时候也许你能和我出去吃顿晚饭，”Steve开口了，他的声调太高了。他的耳边回响起自己脉搏跳动的声音，“有家听说挺不错的法国餐厅开张了——你喜欢法国菜，是吗？”  
这是个约会，对吧？Steve没有说“约会”但他说了“和我”。这应该算数的。晚餐是浪漫的，法国菜是浪漫的，Steve充满希望地想到，他的心跳得快而凌乱。  
一开始，Tony什么都没有说。他只是眨了几次眼，像是不太确定自己有没有听清Steve说了些什么。接着他紧张地舔了舔嘴唇，叹了口气。他要拒绝他了。他要说“不”了。  
“听着，Steve，”Tony开口了，他的嗓音因为吃惊而变得沙哑，他的语速很慢，满是慎重，仿佛在思索如何回答才是最合适的，“我真的很享受和你在一起的时光，我很喜欢，我绝对喜欢。我也很乐意和你一起去吃晚餐，但是我觉得有必要对你的用语提个醒，以免下次你和别人出去吃饭时出问题。在现代社会，有些人也许，嗯，会对你有错误的印象。”  
Tony不安在地在座位上调了调姿势，Silver和None盯着他，传送走了。  
他不明白，Steve想。不，这更糟，他明白了，但是他不认为Steve会——  
Steve的嘴干得可怕，他咽了咽口水，毫无帮助：“什么印象？”  
Tony一只手插到头发里。“我，呃，不知道你们那个时候是怎样，所以我绝对是无意冒犯，但是，”Tony目光挪开了一秒，很明显在坚定自己，然后他又看回Steve，“你约我的方式，听起来像是你……喜欢男人。爱情的那种。像是你在邀我出去约会。我只是想让你知道。这会造成错误的印象。”  
Steve的心狂跳地如同在战斗之中：“要是我告诉你，这就是正确的印象呢？”  
Tony睁大了双眼，脸变得苍白。“哦，我的天，”他压低了嗓音，“哦，上帝啊。不是我的想象。那些确实是约会。这一整个星期，你都在约我出去。”他笑得喘不过气，甚至带着点恐慌了，“那些是约会，对吗？”  
“我在试图约你出去，是的。”Steve尴尬地说道。Tony就不能直接用“好”或者“不好”来结束他悲惨的境遇吗？  
但Tony的眼睛依旧睁得大大的，他有些茫然不知所措了，好像面前摆着一道难题。“你——你真的想和我约会吗？”Tony无法相信Steve的话，他慌乱地看向四周，仿佛这是某种捉弄。  
Steve振作自己勾起一个微笑：“真的。”  
Tony想要约会，他心想。Tony虽然没有直接说“好”，但他并没有说“不好”，他的惊讶是正面意义的不敢相信——这说明他本来就想要这样。  
“哦，”Tony说道，“哦，现在。我——我——我不知道说什么好了。”  
Steve看着Tony闭上双眼，摇了摇脑袋，他能感觉出Tony多虑了。Steve甚至能够直接看出来Tony多虑了。  
“你想太多了，Tony。”他说道。  
Tony用指尖揉了揉太阳穴。“这只是……有太多东西需要考虑了。你甚至无法想象到底有多少东西需要考虑。”  
Tony是在忧虑自己是资助人而Steve是一名复仇者吗？这有可能。但Steve可以不拿薪水，军队还欠他钱呢。他是在忧虑公众反应吗？他们其实可以不告诉任何人。“这很简单，”Steve告诉Tony，“你愿意吗？”  
鼓起勇气，Steve深吸一口气，伸出手。  
“天呐，愿意。”Tony坚决地说道，他的手滑入Steve的手中，紧紧握住。  
有一只猫喵喵叫起来。Steve忽略掉了。  
“好的，”Steve呼出一口气。他笑得太夸张，以至于脸都疼了起来。  
Tony捏住他的手，到了近乎于发疼的程度，他又睁大了双眼，仿佛不敢相信自己刚刚同意了什么。“我有一段时间没真正约过会了，”Tony说道，他简直在胡言乱语了，“我有——我有……一些医疗问题，你应该注意到。这很复杂——你甚至不知道——”  
“没关系，”Steve说道，因为这真的没什么。他们会在一起，一切都会好的，Steve从骨子里对这点深信不疑，“都会好的，所有的都会变得很好。”  
Tony微笑起来，就在这一瞬间，他内心的紧张焦虑消失无踪。他看着Steve，深色的双眼变得朦胧起来，充满了期望。“是，”Tony说道，“都会的。”  
（译者注：原作这里写的是dark eyed，但616应该是蓝眼）  
\-----  
周末，Reed现身，在他准备把小猫们送回去时，Steve几乎为此感到可惜了——只是几乎，因为昨天Blue和Green传送到了冰箱里，把他剩下的金枪鱼三明治给吃掉了。Steve对此依旧有点恼火。  
传送门在地下室——很明显，就在它被开启的原地——正噼啪作响，闪着红光，透出超自然的能量。最后的两只小猫——Silver和None——安静地喵了一声，一跃而过。Reed按了下手中闪亮的控制器，传送门崩溃了。  
“这是最后的了，”Reed说道，“感谢你对此的包容，队长。”  
“愿意效劳，”Steve回答道，“我想Tony真的很喜欢他们。”  
Tony站在角落的机器旁，抬起头，过去他一般在那里为复仇者们监视传送门。“确实，”他说道，有点害羞。  
“我也是，”Thor添上一句。  
Reed看起来很兴奋。“太好了，”他说道，“因为有另外一个空间——”  
“不，”Tony说道，“没什么传送门了。我甚至想都不想知道。”  
“好吧，”Reed叹了口气，“我回去了。”  
“我们也是，”Jan勾住Hank的手，把他拖向门口，“我们还有个早午餐约会呢，不是吗，帅哥？”  
“替我向黑蝠王和美杜莎问好，”Hank一边走向楼梯，一边扭过头来说道。  
Thor和Reed也离开了，剩下Steve和Tony。就他们俩。Steve咧嘴笑起来。两人几乎没什么时间在一起——刚好只够Steve来，是的，Tony非常，非常擅长接吻。Steve禁不住脑子里都是那些画面，脸上的笑容不曾褪去。  
Tony轻轻跳了一下：“我们也有个早午餐约会吗？”  
“当然，”Steve说道，”我预定了位置，记得吗？“  
接着他冲向Tony吻住他，一直吻到Tony上气不接下气，喘息起来，仿佛被抽去骨头般瘫在他的手臂里。  
“你又像这样吻我了，”Tony说道，“要我说的话，然后我们就离不开这间屋子了。或者连这间房都离不开了。”  
听起来颇具诱惑——非常有诱惑力——但是Steve实在是有点饿了，于是他放开Tony。“那么，早午餐后。”他说道。  
“哦。”  
Tony现在的表情只能说是不悦地撅起嘴。但是他让手指划过Steve的头发，落在他的肩膀上，掠过他的手臂，轻柔地拂过，很像是……好吧，很像是Steve见过的本周内Tony一直对猫咪做的动作。  
“你怀念抚摸那些猫的时候了，是吗？”  
“有点，”Tony承认道，接着他绽放出灿烂的笑容，这个表情如此熟悉，Steve根本没办法招架，“我现在更加喜欢抚摸你。”  
Steve可以感觉到自己脸红了：“我们先去约会。”  
Tony微笑着。“是的，”他说着，与Steve十指交缠，“我们有个约会。”

【END】


End file.
